


Finally

by Bazinga_idiot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Girls Kissing, Love, Real people, They will fall in love, demi - Freeform, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazinga_idiot/pseuds/Bazinga_idiot
Summary: Darby and Emi finally meet after months of talking





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Emi and Darby.

My palms were sweaty as I wait. Finally after months talking, writing, waiting, slowly falling for each her I was going to see her. I wasn't sure how she felt for me but I had never hid my feelings for her. 

Darby was funny, she could always make me laugh even after long shifts at work. She was always willing to listen to me and I her. We had started so many stories together and had being each other's best friend since the beginning. 

Now I waited on the airplane as I went to meet her for the first time. 

“Finally gonna meet my bff today! So excited! Everyone expect some great story/poems this week. #bff for life #finally #can't wait #my bff is better than yours" Darbys latest post said as I read it for the tenth time. She couldn't wait, does that mean she likes me back? My legs jumped with the need to know. Why was I so worried, it was Darby she was always there for me.

Finally the plane landed in Darbys city and I quickly grabbed my carry on. An older couple was walking in front of me and I slowly made my way out behind them. Scanning the big room I couldn't see her, and my heart sunk. 

“Emi! EMI! EMI!” I looked to my left and saw Darby, smiling so wide her cheeks must have been killing her. Quickly went to her where she pulled me into a hug. She was taller than me, so she plopped her check on top of my head. “It's so good to finally see you!” Darby whispered pulling back to grin at me more. 

“I cant believe I'm actually here.” I smiled back feeling awkward now not knowing what to do with myself. Should I take her hand? Maybe kiss her? I had no idea, I felt like we were close but I didnt know how close, or if she even liked me like that.

“Come on, let's go get your bag.” Darby smiled taking my carry on for me. I followed close behind in the crowded airport, not wanting to get lost. Suddenly I felt finger wrap around mine. “Your gonna love it here Emi, I'm gonna make sure you wanna come back.” 

“I'm always gonna want to come back if your here.” I whispered feeling confident.

“Then maybe I'll just have to get you to stay with me forever.” Darby smiled, boldly pulling me to her intimately.


	2. Swinging

“Come on Emi!” Darby yelled on a laugh, practical bouncing down the path to the playground. I followed quickly trying to keep up, but Darby was to excited and left me behind. I have been here with Darby for three days, and am having so much fun. The first two days we couldn't stop writing and adding to our stories. But today we both wanted to get out and have some fun. 

We had walked all around town, Darby taking me to all kinds of fun shops with different things. I felt so comfortable in her company, it felt like we had always been friends. Nothing more had happened since the airport, we hadn't talked about it and Darby still hasn't taken my hand again. I wanted her to, I felt like I was leaving signs, never putting my hands in my pockets and always leaving them in her reach while watching a movie. 

I sighed to myself, maybe it was my turn to make the move, but I felt scared. Darby was the more confident one when it came to these things, or so it seemed to me. 

“Em?” Darby asked looking at me worried as I came beside her on the swings. She drug her feet against the ground stopping her movement back and forth. “Hey, you okay?” 

“Ya!” I smiled, putting my thoughts in the back of my mind. “Just thinking about a poem.”

“Come on!” She grinned, “Stop worrying about writing for a minute and swing with me.” She yanked the swing next to her handing it to me. I sat down and started pumping my legs, I looked over at Darby, she was already swinging high into the air her face shining with joy. Her hair kept whipping back and forth with the movement and I couldn't stop the flutter in my chest. 

“Dar, how did you get going so fast already?” I asked trying to get my body to perpal me forwards like she was. 

“I dont know. I just pump my legs.” She shrugged looking over at me. Her smile flattered when she saw I wasn't going very fast. “Here let me help you." She once again dug her feet into the ground as she passed over it, jumping out while the swing was still moving fairly high and fast. 

“Your crazy!” I laughed as she landed catlike on the ground quickly turning back to look at me. 

“Probably a little bit.” Her smirk made my heart do funny things. She quickly came around behind me, when I swung back she let her hands find my hips and pushed me forward. My breath hitched at the feeling of her fingers against my clothed back. “Now lean back and kick your feet forward next time.” Darby instructed as I swung back again. 

I did as I was told as she pushed me again, feeling myself shoot forward going higher and faster. 

“How are you do good at this?” I asked after a few moments of her pushing me. 

“I dont know, Em.” I knew she was shrugging. “When I was little I would always swing, that's all I would do at rescue. I was the one who always went the highest and the fastest, and could jump out the farthest and land it. Maybe that's why my knees hurt sometimes.” She joked. She stopped pushing me deciding I was going high enough. She came to sit on her swing again but not moving, just sitting. “What was your favourite when you were little?”

“Monkey bars.” I answered letting myself just swing back and forth, gradually slowing down. 

“I love the monkey bars!” Darby grinned, her eyes following my movement. 

“I was never very good at them, but I liked to climb on top of them.” I smiled back. 

“No!” Darby gasped dramatically. “I dont believe you. Prove it Emi!” 

“Oh I accept that challenge! Come help me stop.” Darby quickly stood and helped slow me down by grabbing my ankles gently. I ran to the monkey bars, Darby chasing after me. I grabbed the first bar and used my feet against the support beam to climb up, I sat on the side and first bar my feet hanging over. “Ha told ya’!” 

“I was wrong I admit it!” Darby huffed leaning against one of the support beams. I grinned down at her before lowering myself. “Careful.” Darby warned coming to help, she ran her hand briefly over my ass, so light I could have easily missed it, before they settled on my hips. 

“I'm alright.” I breathed on a shaky breath turning around. Darby and I were nearly chest to chest, so close I could feel her breath on my forehead. She gave me a timid smile biting the edge of her lip, I raised a hand to push some stray hairs behind her ear, letting my fingers linger on her cheek. 

“Emi?” Darby asked softly, eyes looking into mine. I raise an eyebrow tipping my head up slightly. Before I could say anything Darby learned down pressing a soft quick kiss to my lips. She pulled back slightly, just to where we could make eye contact. Her eyes searched mine and I could see worry, fear, regret in them as well as hope, longing, and want. 

This time I was the one who pressed our lips together. I had to come up on my tippy toes to be able to reach but it was worth it. The kiss was sweet and closed mouthed, but I could not get over the feeling of how soft Darbys lips were. She let her arms wrap softly around me as we broke apart, her nose brushing mine. 

“Wanna go on a date?” Darby asked a grin spreading across her mouth and into her eyes. I couldnt stop the laugh that bubbles out of me, soon turning into a belly laugh as I wrap my arms around her neck. 

“Yes!” I answer letting my head fall against her shoulder I was laughing so much, and notice she was laughing too. When we finally calmed down we pulled apart but not before I pressed another kiss to Darbys lips. 

“Come on, we gotta go home I have a hot date tonight that I have to get ready for.” Darby smiled pulling me towards the car, her arm moving around my shoulders. We walked back to the car, Darby quickly pulling us into the road. 

I stayed silent for a few moments before working up the courage to say, “You touched my butt.”

“Maybe.” Darby drug out looking at me through the corner of her eye. I shook my head reaching for her hand the was sitting on the arm rest. I brought our joined hands into my lap, relishing the feeling of Darbys body heat seeping into my skin through my clothes. 

Darby quickly pulled her hand away, and I felt my heart sink. She grabbed her phone passing it to me, her hand setting on my thigh closer to my knee, a respectful place. “Look up places you wanna eat.” She instructed me moving the car through traffic. “I'm planning the date but I do want your input.” 

“Ok.” I said softly, she wasnt pulling away from me, she just wanted me to help her. I scolded myself mentally for thinking Darby would pull away and not want to hold my hand. 

“Emi?” Darby said as I opened google to search. I looked over at her expectantly. “Thanks for coming to visit me.” 

I reached for her hand giving it a squeeze. “Of course, there is not where I'd rather be than with you right now.” I smiled a true smile before going back to look up places I wanted to eat for your first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Emi and Darby! My ship and my favourite bloggers on tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

I woke slowly, my eyes fluttering open. The room was dark, but there was light coming under the door to the bathroom. I was in Darby's bed since I was still visiting her. She apartment was nice and homey, and I wanted to stay here for longer than I was. 

I heard the toilet flush and water run before the door opened and Darby stepped out. Her short blonde hair was a halo around her soft face. She smiled sleepily at me as she climbed into the bed in her side. We turned toward each other and I grabbed her hand. 

“I don't want to leave here.” I whispered into the late night. 

“I don't want you to leave, Emi.” She answered back scooting forward to take me into her arms. I loved that I was shorter than her and I fit safely in her hold. We stayed like that for a moment, before I pressed me lips to Darbys. 

“Darby.” I sighed into her mouth letting her tongue tangle with mine. One of Darbys hands moved down my side to my hip pulling me closer as my leg shifted high into her hip. 

“Emi, do you want to go farther?” She asked pulling back to search my eyes. 

“I've never been with a girl before.” I answered timidly. “But I want to be with you.”

“I've never even had feelings for a female before you.” Her smile was soft, just the touch of a lifted lip. “But I do want to be with you. I'm not going to push you into anything.”

“I want to, just dont laugh at me if I do something weird.” I wiggled myself forward and over pushing Darby into her back and moving myself over her. I pressed our lips back together tongues sliding against each other as Darbys hands moved to my hips pulling my shirt up slightly. I sighed into her mouth my hands going to her hair. 

Darbys hands were warm against my cool skin. She moved them ever so slowly up my spine pulling slightly at my shirt as she went. “Take this off?” She whispered pulling at the fabric. I quickly sat up straddling Darbys pelvis, pulling the shirt over my head. I felt her eyes take over my exposed skin, hesitating at my breast. Self conscious I covered myself with the shirt looking away cheeks red. 

“No.” Darby said somewhat firmly sitting up and pulling the material away. One of her arms went around my waist while her other hand skimmed up my stomach, in between my breast and over my shoulder. “Your so beautiful Emi.” My cheeks heated at the compliment, and I looked away shyly. Darby softly grabbed my chin leading my lips back to hers. I melted into the kiss my arms wrapping around her neck. 

We kissed for some time, Darby just holding me making me feel comfortable before she moved again. This time she kept our lips locked as her hand softly moved to my skin to my chest. She firmly squeezed my left breast making me inhale sharply. A small laugh leaked into my mouth as she once again squeezed hard. 

“You said you wouldn't laugh.” I shouted smacking her arm as I pulled back laughing myself. 

“Sorry i couldn't help it, your to cute.” She grinned her thumb brushing lightly over my nipple, making it harden. My breath stuck in my throat as I watched her head sink catching the harden nub between her lips. It was intensely hot as she sucked softly, a loud moan slipping past my tongue and out of my mouth. My hands gripped her hair pulling slightly while trying to pull her closer all at once. Suddenly there was a slight sting as she clamped her teeth around my nipped pulling back so the worried flesh slipped slowly from her teeth. 

“Darby.” I whimpered my hips moving ever so slightly, my sex wetting itself. The blonde head immediately dipped to my right breast now, sucking as much flesh as she could. My head dropped back as her tongue rolled over my nipple before letting it fall from her mouth with a wet ‘plop’. 

“Shirt off.” I demanded pulling. Darby obeyed quickly, tossing the fabric on the floor, before pulling me close letting us touch skin to skin. 

“Your so beautiful.” She whispered pressing our mouths together again. We kissed and kissed my hands touching her breast as hers found there way into my shorts and grabbed a handful of my ass. Finally we broke apart but only so Darby could flip us, settling herself between my thighs. She kissed down my chest, teasing my nipples, before continuing down my stomach. She would nip softly at places making my skin jump with goosebumps. 

“Lift your bum.” She whispered her fingers hooking around the waistband of my shorts. I did as I was told, looking down to see Darby dip her head nibbling the soft skin of my hip. I let my head fall back against the pillows a loud long groan leaving my throat. My panties and shorts were thrown across the room landing somewhere I would have to find in a week when I packed to go home. 

“Emi?” Darby skimmed up my body bringing her face to mine. “Are you sure about this, I dont want to push you into anything.” 

“Darb.” I smiled softly, my hands coming to cup her cheeks. “I want to be with you. I want to feel the pleasure you give and give it back.” A wide true grin spread across Darby's face before she leaned in to kiss me softly. I felt her body shift as she somehow managed to get her pajamas pants off while not breaking the kiss. She moved so she was on her knees, her hands guiding my legs around her hips. We were so close I could feel her pubic hair against my bear ass. 

Darby pulled back sitting on her heels as she looked over my body, I could see the lust and want in her eyes. Her hand skimmed down my side coming over my hip and thigh. She let her hand again slide up but this time on my inner thigh kneading the flesh as she went. My breath hitched as I felt her fingers brush my shaven pussy. One finger just brushed inside my folds, the feeling setting my inner walls on fire with the need to be touched. 

Slowly Darby brought the finger to her mouth, licking the tip that was coated in my juices. I moaned loud and long as I watched my mouth falling open, my back arching slightly off the bed. 

“Mmm, you taste delicious.” She whispered huskily. Bolder this time she let her pointer finger slide between my folds gathering up my natural lube. I watched wide eyed as she sucked the finger into her hot mouth. A deep hum of pleasure escaping from her as she pulled the finger out. 

“Darby.” I whispered letting my legs fall open in invitation. A wicked grin spread itself over Darby's lips and she once again let her hand fall to my pussy. Two fingers worked there way into my folds this time, spreading the walls apart as Darby inspected my womanhood. She lifted her fingers again to her mouth sucking hard as her eyes closed. Moving back slightly she brought her other hand down pulling my folds open with her thumbs, her head dipped before I could think and mouth was on my clit. It was so hot and wet I let out a small scream grabbing the pillows as an anchor. 

I had never been so close to orgasm so quickly, then again no one had ever eaten me out before. I gripped her hair as her hot tongue pressed into my vagina as far as possible. I tightened my walls around the muscle, making Darby hum sending shivers through me. The blonde sucked and licked at my most sensitive parts, driving me wild.

“Dar-darby.” I panted feeling my orgasm about to push me over the edge. She must have felt it too as she sucked harder on my clit nipping it ever so slightly. Pleasure ripped through me as Darby sucked my clit again pushing me over the edge. 

“Next time, I'm gonna make you squirt.” Darby grinned like the cat who got the cream climbing up my body. I was breathing hard and watched as Darby pulled her fingers away from her own pussy.

“But you?” I asked but she shook her head. 

“Kinda took care of that.” Darby smiled laying beside me, pulling my back to her chest, spooning me. I felt her lips find my neck sucking hard just under my ear. “There, now people know your mine.” 

“Your possessive.” I giggled laying my hand over hers on my stomach. “I feel bad I didn't get to help you.”

“Don't, I wasnt gonna last long with you on my tongue.” Darby smiled smugly, settling down behind me. “But there is always tomorrow.” 

I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of me, making Darby laugh as well. I turned so we were face to face. “You think your gonna get lucky tomorrow?”

“No.” Darby shook her head brushing some of the hair out of my face. “I'm already lucky, I have you here.” My heart fluttered and I pressed myself closer to her laying my head on her chest. “But, I do want to take you tomorrow and get us some sex toys.” 

My cheeks flushed as no one had ever talked so openly about sex to me. Darby laughed pulling me closer so my head was half on her shoulder half on her breast. 

“You can go get them, I'm not going.” I huffed pulling the blankets around myself. “Good night Dar.”

“Good night Em.”


End file.
